Motsu
Motsu was an evil PoltaGyst, and was the leader of the Trahka association, who had the ability to possess people, giving them purple eyes. History It is known that Motsu came from Dimension Tamashi, and was apart of the Trahka association, working very closely with the Tamashian kingdom. During the war between Man, PoltaGyst and Qarone, Motsu led the PoltaGysts into battle a lot of times. Appearance/Persona It is unknown what gender Motsu actually is in Motsu's true form. When Motsu possesses someone, the person's gender is referred to Motsu's gender (e.g. when possessing Marko, Motsu is a he, when possessing Megami, Motsu is a she). When possessing someone, the possessed person is a mere puppet, and can't get Motsu out unless Motsu chooses to, or is forced out with the BunkoBlade. When Motsu isn't inside somebody, Motsu appears to be black smoke, with purple eyes. When possessing someone, the person Motsu is possessing gains purple eyes too. Season 1 4: World of the Shiftahs Motsu is firstly seen when Sora Kohi walks past an alleyway, stating that Sakana is at a mortal house, but that does not guarantee his safety, Motsu then returns to Dimension Tamashi. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp Marko Kurenai, and her friend Chloe are at Marko's house. Chloe asks if having silver eyes means anything, and Marko finds a scroll. He reads from the scroll, which turns out to be a Gap, which lets Motsu out. Motsu possesses Marko, who tells Chloe to run away while she still can, before Motsu fully takes over. Chloe tries to fight Motsu, with no affect. Season 2 11: New Meaning to Darkness Motsu, inside Marko, wakes up and notices that he has spent too much time in Marko's body, and Marko's immune system is fighting back. Enraged, MotsuMarko leaves his house, searching for Sakana. He goes to Megami's house, where Motsu leaves Marko's body and possesses Megami. She attacks Sora, kills Rai and trashes the house, before leaving. 14: The Gap of Tamashi Taiyo Himawari walks outside her house after the Big Freeze attacks the neighbourhood to see MotsuMegami standing there. Motsu tells Taiyo to take her inside, before falling unconscious. Motsu returns to Tamashi, and confronts Sakana when he enters his house. There is a fight, resulting in Sakana winning and Motsu losing. Motsu returns to Megami's body, angry, but praises Taiyo for her helpfulness and leaves the neighbourhood, blowing up every house on the street except Taiyo's. 17: Town of the Rainbow It is revealed that Gankyu and his army of Nokkturnuls have kidnapped MotsuMegami, and stolen a Gap that she had found. They use the Gap to go to Dimension Niji in the HRD Battleship where Gankyu and Motsu make a peace treaty, and form an alliance. 18: The Battleship v. The Galleon When the HRD Battleship is attacked by another ship called The Galleon. MotsuMegami fights along with Gankyu and the crew against The Galleon however Gankyu abandons them, and leaves MotsuMegami and the crew to die. 20: The Battle of Niji MotsuMegami survives, and takes refuge on the reinforcement Nokkturnul ships sent by Korosu Kurai to StarFish Cove. However, Snow Spirits climb aboard the ships and take over. MotsuMegami then battles Sora, who has recently discovered her powers as the Princess of Niji. Sora defeats MotsuMegami, sending her sliding away across the frozen ocean on her ass. After the battle is over, MotsuMegami is seen sitting underwater, and says "Not a happy camper." Season 3 21: When In Moscow MotsuMegami kidnaps Gekko Kiba, a Vampire that Megami had a crush on, and reveals that she knows that Midori and co. are trying to kill her, and that she needs an heir for when she dies. She then proceeds to have sex with Gekko, until Midori, Sakana and co. attack the abandoned building she is in. MotsuMegami escapes, but Gekko is captured. 22: Russia Rushin' Still in Moscow, Russia, MotsuMegami calls Midori and co. and tells them to meet her at Olga's School of Dance, stating that she will leave Megami in exchange for cash. However, it is an ambush and the dancers at the School of Dance attack. The battle results in lots of explosions, and MotsuMegami gets away again, but leaves behind a phial of toxic waste, revealing her whereabouts... 23: Last Day of the Year Midori and co. go to an old abandoned Russian village which is now used for storage to toxic waste and electromagnets. There, they are attacked by MotsuMegami, but Sakana eventually stabs her with the BunkoBlade, forcing Motsu out. Motsu attempts to possess Midori, but is saved when Dave Tesla makes a vat of toxic waste top on Motsu, dissolving and killing Motsu. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys